The present invention relates to mixed-metal carbonyl cluster compounds and more particularly to a novel mixed-metal carbonyl cluster compound.
H.sub.2 FeOs.sub.3 (CO).sub.13 was first isolated by Moss and Graham, J. Organometal. Chem., 23, C23-C24(1970), as a by-product in 6% yield from the reaction between H.sub.2 Os(CO).sub.4 and Fe.sub.2 (CO).sub.9. Subsequently, Geoffroy and Gladfelter, JACS, 99, 7565-7573(1977), found that the reaction between the electron precise cluster Os.sub.3 (CO).sub.12 and Fe(CO).sub.4.sup.2- followed by protonation gave H.sub.2 FeOs.sub.3 (CO).sub.13 in 9% yield.
Other tri-osmium chemistry can involve the addition of nucleophilic organometallic reagents to the electronically unsaturated hydrido-osmium carbonyl cluster H.sub.2 Os.sub.3 (CO).sub.10 as a pathway to larger transition metal clusters. Such addition exploits the Lewis acid character of the tri-osmium system as exemplified by Stone's finding that certain electron rich d.sup.8 and d.sup.10 metal complexes will add to H.sub.2 Os.sub.3 (CO).sub.10 to yield a number of new heteronuclear transition metal clusters. For further studies on H.sub.2 Os.sub.3 (CO).sub.10, reference is made to the following: Keester et al, JACS, 98:4, 1056-1057 (1976); Deeming et al, J. Organometal Chem., 114, 313-324 (1976); and Ferrari et al, Inorganica Chemicta Acts, 20, 141-143 (1976).
The present invention provides a new heteronuclear bimetallic cluster compound from H.sub.2 Os.sub.3 (CO).sub.10.